ViceVersa
by Huddypowa
Summary: House a envie de s’engager, Cuddy est morte de trouille. C’est l’amour en vice-versa, le monde à l’envers... Parviendront-ils à un accord ? Three-shot fic COMPLÈTE 120% ROMANCE 120% HUDDY FIC INTERDITE AUX -18 ANS
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure **: Huddypowa

**Titre **: Vice-Versa

**Résumé** : House a envie de s'engager, Cuddy est morte de trouille. C'est l'amour en vice-versa, le monde à l'envers… Parviendront-ils à un accord ?

**Genre** : 120% Romance, 120% Huddy

**Avertissement** : Warning ! Achtung ! Attenzione ! Atención ! Opgelet ! ATTENTION cette fanfiction est interdite aux –18 de ans (contient certaines scènes à fort caractère sexuel). Vous direz pas que je vous ai pas parvenu…

**Spoilers** : Il n'y en a pas vraiment mais disons que c'est toujours ça de pris si vous avez vu « Joy » et même « Let them eat cake ».

**Disclaimers** : Not mine, no money :'-( just… FUN ;-)

Bon je crois que tout est dit… À présent laissez-vous submerger par l'explosion de sensations de ce three-shot. Tout d'abord avec un chapitre très, très hot, puis un dialogue humoristique et psychologique et enfin avec un final dégoulinant de guimauve…

**HaVe FuN** !!!

HHHHHHHH

**Vice-Versa**

**Chapitre 1** : La princesse se sent bien seule dans son grand donjon vide.

Foreman : Il présente tous les signes d'un lupus.

H : Lupus, lupus, lupus, changez de disque pour une fois. Je sais pas essayez le syndrome de Raynaud. Même fond musical mais nettement moins rayé.

Kutner : Et si c'était…

Tout ce beau monde fut interrompu dans leur réflexion par un claquement de talon familier. Claquement déterminé qui ne présageait rien de bon…

C : House ! Vous avez 10 minutes pour bouger vos fesses jusqu'à mon bureau !

H : Mais moman c'est lui qui a commencé (en pointant Foreman du doigt).

C : C'est urgent! Dépêchez-vous !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et sûr jusqu'à son antre.

Cela faisait 3 mois.

3 mois d'incertitude, d'allégresse et d'assouvissement.

3 mois qu'elle couchait avec son employé.

C'était mal et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle serait blessée, humiliée et certainement trompée mais elle oubliait tout lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, lorsqu'il lui… faisait l'amour ? Non ! ce n'était que du sexe ! Du sexe sauvage, violent et dénué de tout sentiment. Juste du sexe pur et dur. Il l'avait voulu.

Et elle l'avait voulu également d'une certaine manière. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que jamais il n'aurait de geste tendre pour elle, que jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors elle se contentait de ce qu'il avait à offrir. Elle se contentait de ces simples moments d'intimité qui ensoleillaient son quotidien si morne. Et même si ce n'était que du sexe, c'était mieux que rien non ? Elle s'était accoutumé à leur rituel bestial et ne cherchait plus à dépasser la frontière. Elle avait dressé un mur en béton armé entre ses sentiments et ses besoins… naturels. Plus pour se protéger d'elle-même que de lui. Car elle savait quoi attendre de lui. Tandis qu'elle avait peur d'elle-même, de ses sentiments. Non ! Elle n'essayerait pas de le changer. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour cet homme. C'était juste un homme et une femme qui s'envoyaient en l'air, une amitié améliorée en quelque sorte. Même si leurs… "séances" étaient passées de mensuelles à hebdomadaires jusqu'à devenir quotidiennes.

C'était simplement une sorte de thérapie libératrice. Oui ! C'était sa manière à elle de se vider l'esprit et à lui d'assouvir ses besoins. Voilà où ils en étaient…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment était-elle parvenue à se persuader qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme d'habitude…

H : Son altesse m'a quémandé ?

Sa voix chaude et sarcastique la sorti de ses pensées.

C : Baisse les stores!

H : Sa majesté a-t-elle d'autres envies subites à assouvir ? Parce que son gueux avait fort affaire, du genre sauver des vies…

Elle ne répondit rien, avança lentement jusqu'à lui, glissa une main sous sa chemise et plongea un regard libidineux dans le sien.

C : La princesse se sent bien seule dans son grand donjon vide.

Elle lui murmura ces paroles d'une voix rauque et enjouée, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses lèvres humides.

House recula d'un pas, sans détacher ses yeux des siens et attrapa la manivelle de commande des stores.

H : Dans ce cas, son serviteur se dévoue à combler sa solitude.

Lorsque les stores furent totalement baissés, le diagnosticien s'approcha doucement de sa patronne et lui murmura à l'oreille :

H : Sorcière, quelle magique potion me fait céder à tous vos caprices ?

Un sourire en coin, Cuddy lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son canapé. Elle empoigna doucement le bas de son chemisier et le souleva jusqu'à ses épaules d'un geste sensuel.

House déglutit difficilement.

Toujours dos à lui, elle descendit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et laissa cette dernière tomber jusqu'à ses pieds.

Elle enjamba le tissu et se tourna face à lui, en sous-vêtements.

House la détailla de bas en haut, laissant aller son regard à tous les fantasmes. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, sa peau semblait douce et soyeuse, il ne résisterait plus longtemps. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle !

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens devenus sombres. Elle avait envie de lui, tout son corps le réclamait.

Les rayons du soleil couchant jouaient avec le noirs des ses sous-vêtements révélant la pureté de sa peau.

N'y pouvant plus House s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur sa hanche et l'attira à lui d'un geste vif et décidé. Il dégagea quelques mèches rebelles de son cou et vint y déposer de délicats baisers. Elle bascula sa nuque en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle le stoppa dans son élan et s'étendit sur le canapé en signe d'invitation. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea sur elle en glissant son bassin entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Elle défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise un à un et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de le pièce. Il en fut de même pour le reste de ses vêtements. Lui s'attaqua à son soutient-gorge. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour faire sauter l'attache et libérer sa poitrine généreuse. Il caressa un de ses tétons du bout de sa langue, elle se cambra dans un puissant frisson de jouissance. Ses ongles vinrent se planter dans la chair de ses épaules et lui étouffa un cri de douleur. Il continua l'exploration de son corps et s'arrêta à son nombril où il traça de petits cercles avec sa langue. Elle comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse dans un lent va-et-vient. Elle gémit une deuxième fois. Il aimait jouer avec ses nerfs, intimement et professionnellement. Elle n'y tenait plus et le supplia d'assouvir son envie. Il obéit docilement et fit lentement glisser son string le long de ses cuisses avant d'aller chatouiller son intimité du bout des lèvres. Elle se cambra à nouveau. Il étouffa son cri d'une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle jouit. Essoufflé, il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura :

H : Les gueux aussi ont droit à un peu de divertissement ?

Elle lui sourit malicieusement et glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe dressé, le caressant lentement. Il laissa échapper d'entre ses lèvres une plainte de satisfaction. Elle lui enleva d'un geste sûr son caleçon, dernier rempart à son extase. Il ne se fit pas prier et entra en elle doucement, se délectant de chacune de ses mimiques d'allégresse. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Elle atteignit la première l'orgasme dans un cri de jouissance qu'elle étouffa en lui mordant le cou. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, à bout de souffle, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés en silence, leurs corps humides collés à l'autre, attendant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque raisonnable.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se délectant de ce moment de pur bonheur. Ce moment unique et magique ou il était à elle, totalement et sans réserve. Ce moment où il laissait tomber sa carapace et se révélait enfin en tant qu'Être humain. Elle donnerait sa vie sans condition pour que jamais cet instant ne prenne fin. Alors pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qui rompait leur étreinte la première ?

Elle se redressa, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et se rhabilla. Avant de quitter son bureau, elle jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction. Il semblait tellement paisible, allongé là, nu et à moitié endormi. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Passera-t-elle une fois une nuit entière à ses côtés ? Elle tourna la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler.

H : Lisa ?

C : (dans un murmure) Oui ?

H : Reste. Juste une fois…

Une larme solitaire roula en bas sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste vif.

C : Désolée.

Et elle parti sans un mot de plus.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plût ???_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je prend toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles servent à s'améliorer !_

_Le deuxième chapitre devrait arrivé tantôt (je l'ai déjà écrit héhé). La vitesse de sa publication dépendra du nombre de vos commentaires (oui, oui c'est du chantage ! Lol !). Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…_


	2. Chapter 2

Voici enfin la suite!!! Après moult péripéties et rebondissements en tout genre, elle est arrivée. Merci pour vos reviews. Désolée à ceux qui ont attendu, désolée à Really-Huddy de l'avoir faire languir, merci du soutient! Sans plus attendre... BONNE LECTURE!!!!

**Chapitre 2** : Juste une petite allergie à tes questions tordues.

House pique une frite à Wilson.

W : Hey !!!

H : J'me fais du soucis pour toi Jimmy. Pense un peu à ton cholestérol bon sang !

W : Avec toi je ferais mieux de faire attention à mon porte-feuille.

H : C'est une question de point de vue…

W : C'est quoi ça ? (en désignant son cou)

H : Euh mon œsophage ?

W : Nan ça là. (en posant son doigt sur une marque rougeâtre)

H : Aïe!

W: C'est… c'est une… morsure?!

H : Nan juste une petite allergie à tes questions tordues.

W : (un sourire en coin) Qui t'a fait ça ?

H : T'as fait un test auditif récemment ? UNE ALLERGIE !!!

W : Je suis médecin House je sais faire la différence entre une morsure et une allergie !

H : Laisse tomber.

W : C'est une call-girl qui c'est un peu trop emportée ?

H : (avec un regard sarcastique) Touché !

W : T'abuses franchement.

H : Tu sais les femmes…

W : Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire à ce bobard ? C'est Cuddy ! Ca fait un moment que…

H : (répondant un peu trop vite) Nan !!!

W : Woooh j'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait.

H : …

W : Depuis combien de temps ?

H : Trois mois.

W : QUOI ?! Et tu m'en as pas parlé ???

H : Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

W. : Que… que… quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que cela ne signifie rien ?

H : Apparemment pas…

W : Comment ça ?

H : Nan rien.

W : House…

H : Elle… elle ne veut pas s'engager.

W : (qui faillit s'étouffer avec une de ses frites) Tu rigoles ?

H : Bah nan…

W: C'est le monde à l'envers!

H : Ouais bon c'est pas non plus comme si elle profitait de moi.

W : T'as pas l'air persuadé de ce que tu dis.

H : Sûr que Monsieur « j'ai divorcé quatre fois et ma petite-copine est morte récemment » peut me filer des tuyaux sur la vie de couple.

W : Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressens au moins.

H : (baissant les yeux) Bah… pas vraiment…

W : Imbécile !

H : Hey !

W: Tu m'étonnes! Elle est morte de trouille !

H : Comment ça morte de trouille ?

W : Elle est persuadée que tu vas la faire souffrir que tu ne prends pas votre relation au sérieux donc elle refuse de s'engager.

H : Et docteur Freud est parvenu à cette conclusion car…

W : Car tu es un abrutit sans cervelle qui ne comprend rien aux femmes ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, dis lui que tu as envie d'une vraie relation avec elle, dis lui qu'elle compte pour toi, que tu as envie d'aller plus loin…

H : Attends je sors mon bloc-note.

W : (lève les yeux au ciel dans un soupir) Tu as envie d'aller plus loin ?

H : Je… je… j'en sais rien moi. C'est aux femmes de prendre cette décision normalement !

W : Tu es amoureux d'elle ?!

H : Pfff !

W : (pointant un doigt dans sa direction) : House est amoureux, House est amoureux…

H : (en se levant) Ouais j'me demande ce que je fais encore ici à discuter avec un gamin de huit ans.

W : House, attends, sérieusement. Parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Au contraire, saisi-la ! Tu as droit au bonheur toi aussi !

H : (feignant d'être bouleversé) Oh Jimmy merci ! Tu… tu es… (avec un air agacé) TROP STUPIDE !!!

Sur ce il quitta la cafétéria… pensif…

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre. Si vous voulez la suite (et fin) rapidement pressez sur ce pitit bouton juste là en bas (nan, nan c'est pas juste pour décorer). LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS! Merci ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous les lecteurs pour votre soutient, vos gentilles reviews. Votre intérêt me donne envie d'écrire. Comme promis voici la suite et fin de cette fanfiction. Le fameux troisième chapitre dégoulinant de guimauve… Personnellement c'est mon préféré ;-)**

**HUDDY VAINCRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 3** : Semblaient, c'est le mot !

Cuddy gara sa voiture le long du trottoir. Elle coupa le contact et appuya son front contre le volant.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. C'était pourtant clair ! Du sexe, rien que du sexe ! C'était leur règle ! Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas respecté la dernière fois ? Pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé de rester ? Était-ce encore un de ses plans machiavéliques pour la faire souffrir ? Elle ne veut pas s'attacher. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut plus souffrir, elle n'en n'a plus la force.

Une larme glisse le long de sa joue.

Elle pourrait ce contenter de sexe. Elle n'en était pourtant plus si persuadé. Voilà qu'il la faisait à nouveau pleurer. Merde ! Elle est amoureuse de lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce connard sans sentiments ? Pourquoi ne pas tout refouler à nouveau ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il lui ait demandé de rester a tout chamboulé ?

Elle devait se ressaisir ! Bon sang Lisa réveilles-toi. House est incapable de sentiments, tu coures à l'échafaud !

Elle pressa lentement la poignée de sa portière et sorti de sa voiture au ralentit. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle hésita de longues secondes avant de frapper.

H : Entre !

C : Bonsoir.

Il était face à sa télé, affalé sur son canapé, les jambes sur la table basse.

H : (en désignant la bouteille de scotch) Je te serre un verre ?

C : Volontiers.

Elle enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le fauteuil. House se redressa et leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle portait une simple robe noire, tombant jusqu'à mi-cuisse découvrant ses jambes élancées et nues. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rougis, elle avait pleuré.

H : (Désignant l'espace libre à côté de lui) Assieds-toi !

C : (obéissant) Merci.

H : (remplissant son verre) Lisa à propos d'hier…

C : Nan !

H : Quoi nan ?

C : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

H : Mais… je…

C : (posant un doigt sur ses lèvres) Chut ! Contentes-toi de… faire ce que tu fais de mieux.

H : (perdu) Tu…

Il se leva d'un bond et parti en direction de la cuisine. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette femme… Il ne comprenait plus rien !

Lisa surprise de sa réaction le suivit du regard. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? C'est ce qu'il voulait, nan ? Nan ???

Elle le rejoint, toujours sous le choc.

C : House ?! C'est quoi ce comportement ? Les choses semblaient être claires.

H : (un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres) Semblaient, c'est le mot.

C : Je ne comprend pas.

H : (énervé) Quoi tu… tu comprends pas quoi ? Ca me paraît évident Lisa, je suis un Être humain moi aussi, il m'arrive d'avoir des sentiments malgré tout ce que tu peux penser.

Quoi ? Venait-il de lui déclarer ses sentiments ? Greg House avait des sentiments pour elle ?

C : Je… je suis désolée.

H : (qui c'était radoucit) Ok !

Que devait-elle faire, dire, penser ?

Bon sang Lisa, fonce. C'est l'occasion de ta vie. Il ne se dévoilera pas deux fois.

C : (Fixant le sol) Je… Greg… je…

H : (L'interrogeant du regard) Tu ?

C : Tu es prêt pour une relation ?

H : (Fixant à son tour un point invisible derrière elle) Euh… oui, je crois que oui !

C : Toi, moi, ensemble ?

H : Ca paraît si terrible que ça ?

C : Nan, nan pas du tout ! Au contraire (souriante) c'est juste que… ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ça.

H : Pourtant on aurait dit que tu faisais tout pour me tenir à l'écart.

C : (s'approchant de lui, toujours souriante) Oui parce que j'était terrorisée…

Un point pour Wilson.

C : … je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de relation et que j'allais souffrir à vouloir plus…

Deux points pour Wilson.

C : … qu'entre nous ce n'était que sexuel et que tu ne prenais pas ça au sérieux…

Trois point pour Wilson, balle de match.

C : … c'est pour cela que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas m'engager sentimentalement.

Quatre point pour Wilson, déclaré vainqueur par KO.

H : (posant ses yeux dans les siens) Tu avais tout faux.

Et voilà qu'elle pleurait à nouveau, à cause de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

H : Et dire que tout ça n'est qu'un énorme malentendu.

Elle pouffa de rire.

H : Wilson avait raison, c'est important de privilégier le dialogue. On le saura pour la prochaine fois. Ahhh l'amourrrr…

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais cela sonnait plus comme un lapsus révélateur.

C : Quoi ?!

H : (sur le même ton choqué) Quoi ?!

C : Tu viens d'employer le mot amour ?

H : (souriant) Une chose à la fois tu veux ?

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Comme quoi un simple lapsus peut vous amener à entrevoir un futur bonheur.

Cette nuit fut la première fois où ils firent l'amour. Pas techniquement évidemment, mais sentimentalement. C'était également la fois où ils eurent le plus de plaisir…

C : (essoufflée) Wahhhh !

Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés après avoir atteint le septième ciel (et ce n'était pas un euphémisme).

H : Ouais… wahhh !

C: C'était déjà bien avant mais là…

L'attirant contre lui.

H : Mais là c'est le summum du plaisir. Mieux que quatre vicodins et une bouteille de scotch millésimé.

C : (la tête contre son torse, riant) Je prend ça comme un compliment.

Ils étaient à nouveau enlacés dans cette bulle impénétrable qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Mais par habitude Cuddy se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

H : Lisa ?!

C : (relevant la tête) Hum ?

H : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C : Bah je ramasse mes affaires.

H : Oui justement.

Elle venait de comprendre. Passer la nuit dans ses bras était sa manière à lui de dire qu'il l'acceptait dans sa vie.

H : Ramènes tes fesses ici.

C : (un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) À vos ordres !

Elle sauta sur le lit en riant, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur ses omoplates. Elle avait sa tête posée contre son torse, leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux !!!

**The End…**

* * *

_J'espère que cette trilogie vous a plût._

_Merci encore pour vos encouragements._

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… Cela servira a améliorer mes prochaines fics (oui, oui la prochaine est déjà en construction) ;-)_

_Merci à tous !_

_Sarah_


End file.
